


even though ya ain't mine, its the fact that 'm yours

by kmosan



Series: take away atsumu's socials [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rating May Change, Social Media, Supportive Miya Osamu, cause theyre both yearning for each other lol, they're all kinda like models, they're so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmosan/pseuds/kmosan
Summary: Miya Atsumu has twitter fingers and social media tendencies that aren't helping conceal how desperately he wants to be Sakusa Kiyoomi’s."-Even though ya ain't mine, it's the fact that 'm yours," He chuckled.OR: idiots who are absolutely in love with each other and everyone around them knows but their idiocy prevents them from seeing the way the other feels about them. good thing social media exists.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: take away atsumu's socials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001058
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	even though ya ain't mine, its the fact that 'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> title from phases by PRETTYMUCH
> 
> you might think it's atsumu saying that quote but you'd be surprised ;)
> 
> i've fallen down a sakuatsu hole & i'm hoping to god i never get back up.
> 
> for some reason i rlly like social media-centric fics or ones that revolve around fame and media lol, so i've decided to make this a series.  
> i tried to base everyones socials, the way they type and express themselves online after their personalities, so lowercase letters and typos are intentional :]
> 
> not beta read cause we die like daichi :}

[photo]

**@miyasumu✔️:** spotted you,  **@sakusaomi** ! you’re real famous now, aren’t you ?

  
  


Atsumu smiled softly to himself, quickly flicking the  _ do not disturb  _ option on his iPhone as soon as he felt the incoming _bings_ from his recent tweet so the flood of notifications didn’t bother the others around him. 

He stood from the high stool at the cafe he was enjoying a latte with extra whip cream from, open magazine—which was definitely not opened to the handsome face of Sakusa Kiyoomi even though his section on the magazine was a page over—clutched in his hand as he adjusted the black facial mask over his mouth and nose and pulled his hoodie over his head. 

  
  


**_@onigirimiya:_ ** _ you couldn’t be more obvious if you tried. _

> _ Replying to  _ **_@onigirimiya_ **
> 
> **_@rintaroumiya:_ ** _ sh hun, they’ll figure it out eventually lol _

**_@yamashoyou✔️:_ ** _ looking good, omi-kun!!!!! _

**_@bokutobeam✔️:_ ** _ HEY ! i’m in that magazine too!!! :( where’s mine, tsum-tsum? _

> _ Replying to  _ **_@bokutobeam_ **
> 
> **_@bokutokeji:_ ** _ sigh. _

> **_@captainmeian✔️:_ ** _ Kids will be kids ain’t that right, Keji-san. _

> **_@bokutobeam✔️:_ ** _ hey :(((( _

  
  


Now home, Atsumu snickered at the comments from his teammates and chose to ignore the comments from his brother and in-law. 

He scrolled farther down to respond to fans, like he always did.

  
  


**_@atsumumiyasupremacy_ ** _ : I could almost HEAR atsumus accent from this post LMAOO _

> _ Replying to  _ **_@atsumumiyasupremacy_ **
> 
> **_@bokkunsbiceps:_ ** _ the fact that he types normal but we’re so used to his dialect that it’s all i can hear _

> **_@miyasumu✔️:_ ** _ caught me there, didntja;)  _

He continued grinning at the numerous comments, not fully reading all of them but trying his best to acknowledge everyone.

**_@sakuatsuofficial:_ ** _ IS EVERYONE JUST GOING TO IGNORE HOW ATSUMU: KING OF SELF CENTERED POSTED ABOUT KIYOOMIS APPEARANCE IN A MAGAZINE (the same one HE'S IN MIND YOU) INSTEAD OF HIMSELF?! UM HELLO?! #sakuatsu _

> _ Replying to  _ **_@sakuatsuofficial_ **
> 
> **_@miyasumu✔️:_ ** _ me? king of self centered? pfffttt never! also, i’ll let you know, sakuatsu official, mine is already hung up on my wall ;) _

  
  


If only he knew what he got himself into.

In his defence, Miya Atsumu was only briefly paying attention when his fingers started to type.

“Ya realize  _ ‘sakuatsu’ _ is a slash pairing between, you n’ Sakusa-san,  _ right? _ ” Twin brother Osamu Miya spoke to him over facetime, when twin brother Atsumu Miya called him, scratching his head in confusion as to why #sakuatsu was trending on twitter and why his account was linked to it. 

“Well I know it now!” Atsumu flushed. 

His face burned in realization that he had talked about himself and Kiyoomi unknowingly,  _ in that sort of way.  _ His carelessness wrote the response in a way anyone would take it as him recognizing the pairing and  _ not _ denying it, even though all he did was say their username.

“Ya didn’t think to address em’ any other way, ‘tsumu?” His brother pressed, “ya couldn’t even tag their username, ya even  _ had _ to split the two words,” Atsumu could  _ hear _ the amusement laced in his brother's accented tone.

The embarrassment burned down his neck, “I wanted to sound endearin’ or somethin’! Professional n’ shit!” He flushed a darker shade, “like how when we go to Bokkuns place n’ Keiji-san is writing his reports, he addresses everyone so formally!”

In the background, he heard a snort followed by a giggle, Miya Rintarou, “Oi! Don’ laugh at me, Rin!”

Osamu’s lips pressed together in a thin, tight line to lazily conceal his own laughter, “‘Sumu, ya really are one hell of an idiot.”

  
  
  
  
  


[Four photos]

**_@certifiedkiyoomishoe:_ ** _ IS THIS REAL?! AM I REALLY LIVING IN A TIME WHERE, 1. ATSUMU THIRSTS OVER KIYOOMI 2. HIM RECOGNIZING AND NOT DENYING?? HIM AND KIYOOMI AND 3. THE SAKUATSU TAG IS 3rd ON TRENDING #sakuatsu  _

  
  
  
  


“-Yes, Sho-chan, I’ll ask Meian to tell coach, hold on m’ jus’ arriving.” Atsumu half heartedly said, as he disconnected his phone from the bluetooth of the car. He pressed the iPhone tightly between his ear and shoulder as he started to unload his gym bag that contained his clothes from the passenger seats, “‘kay, continue.”

He had plans to stay with his brother and brother-in-law for the weekend in basically Akashi, Hyogo but technically Kobe, Hyogo as their cousin had given birth to a baby boy. 

Halfway during his hour-long ride from Osaka, Kageyama Shoyou had given him a call, the excuse of entertaining him in the long ride, but Atsumu knew it was because his husband was probably too busy to pay attention to him.

His phone vibrates once then twice against his ear as he was closing the door to his car then three, four, five, six times and counting as he locked it. He noticed Shoyou had gotten suspiciously quiet, “Sho-chan? 

“‘tsumu, have you checked the group chat?” Shoyou inquired.

“Hm? nah, is that what the bingings all about?” He chuckled as he made it to the door to the second out of three Miya households, the first one being his parents, the second being his brothers and the third, (that barely qualifies) his apartment.

“You might want to, like now,” He spoke quickly, “like now, now.”

“Alright, alright calm yer soul, Shou,” He placed his bags down right infront do the front door and took his phone away from his shoulder, rolling it a few times, putting Shoyou on speaker then clicking the never ending notifications.

Since there were many incoming messages, it was hard to scroll upwards to the start of the conversation. 

It was Inunanki that started it, with a screenshot of the tweet by user  **_@certifiedkiyoomishoe_ ** _. _

Just when the  _ sakuatsu  _ tag was losing its spot on the trending list to other current world problems over the course of a couple days, just when Atsumu was catching a break from the panic of everyone on the team questioning him and Kiyoomi sending him confused quick glances (who mind him, never commented nor liked his tweet about him), the world blew up in flames.

The four pictures in question were a screenshot of the infamous tweet, an edited version where everything was crossed out except for the word  _ sakuatsu _ , another screenshot of the high ranking the tag received days ago and a meme of a distorted emoji and many,  _ many  _ varieties of heart emojis surrounding it.

But that wasn’t what set the universe on fire, it was the little—

_ [Liked by  _ **_@sakusaomi✔️_ ** _ ] _

—that sat on top of the tweet that did. 

**MSBY JACKAL FUCKERS:**

**inu:**

[1 attachment]

**inu:**

kiyoomi ;)?

**bo:**

OMI-KUN?!

**sho** : 

WHAT IS HAPPENING

**barn:**

Damn Kiyoomi-

**tom:**

OHOHOHOHO

**mei:**

I was quite sure Atsumu’s fiasco was a mistake, because well, it’s Atsumu but cool, calm, collected Kiyoomi? Mistake? Maybe not . . .

**inu:**

if the captain says it, might as well be true ;)

[ **bo** changed  **mei** ’s nickname to  **INSPECTOR GAGET** ]

[ **INSPECTOR GAGET** changed their nickname to  **Mei** ]

[ **inu** changed  **Mei** ’s nickname to  **mei** ]

**mei:**

I thought I said not to touch the nicknames, Kotarou.

**mei** :

Also, you spelt gadget wrong.

**inu** :

GAG-ET HAHAHAHA, was it reaaaally a mistake? ;)

**mei:**

Tough talk for someone who types in all lowercase.

**inu:**

shush, it’s for the aesthetic

**tom:**

so are we just going to ignore??

**barn:**

Hell no, Kiyoomi get your ass over here.

**omi:**

what.

**bo:**

what’s with the tone? *face with big pleading eyes*

**omi:**

tone? this is a text, idiot lmao

**sho:**

OMI-KUN PLEASE EXPLAIN

**sho:**

IM ON A CALL WITH TSUM TSUM BUT HE JUST GOT TO KOBE 

**sho:**

LIKE AT THIS VERY SECOND

**mei** :

Did he arrive safely?

**inu:**

get him on !!

**sho:**

YES HE DID

**sho:**

OKAY I WILL

**inu:**

so, kiyoomi, tf happened LOL

**omi** :

oops

**sumu** :

o o p s ?

**bo:**

TSUM TSUM

**bo:**

ITS LIKE YOUR FAMOUS

**bo:**

EVEN THOUGH YOU ALREADY ARE

**bo:**

BUT STILL

**barn:**

Yeah, man, have you seen the amount of tweets and posts about you and Kiyoomi?

**tom** :

you guys really never cease to impress me lol

**tom:**

but hey, i saw the MSBY tag getting pretty popular too

**tom:**

more popularity, the better right?

**sho:**

hey!! don’t use atsumu and sakusas loving relationship as a baiting!!

  
  


“Shoyou,” Atsumu reprimanded.

Shoyou giggled through the line, “sorry.”

  
  


**mei:**

Now, I knew the day would come where I’d have to talk to you two since i’m the captain and you’re the ones on the team with a relationship.

**bo:**

can you hear me? let me know if you can hear me

**sho:**

MEIAN-SAN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IM LITERALLY MARRIED

**bo:**

don’t degrade my keiji like that, he wears my last name proudly :(

**mei:**

AHEM

**inu:**

woaaahhhh captain using all caps? worlds gonna end.

**mei:**

AS I WAS SAYING. What I meant was, a relationship in the TEAM.

**omi:**

uh? who said anything about a relationship between us

  
  


Atsumu smiled sadly at the text,  _ ‘who said anything about a relationship between us’  _ wise words from Sakusa Kiyoomi,  _ the _ Sakusa Kiyoomi, wing spiker, bendy wrists and the man he was madly in love with.

_ Ah, it burns,  _ Atsumu thought to himself.

  
  


**sumu:**

right

**sumu:**

it was probably a mistake & doesn't mean anything

**sumu:**

plus omi would never want to be in a relationship with someone as disgusting as me

**sumu:**

:)

**sumu:**

i gtg gonna head inside samu’s now i’ll ttygl

  
  
  


With a shaky inhale and a choked exhale, he fixed his expression and straightened out his poster and knocked on the door.

But Shoyou heard it. He heard the way his breath stuttered as he backread, the way he inhaled sharply at Kiyoomi’s message and didn’t let it go until he sent his final message. He heard it all.

Kageyama Shoyou may not have been the wisest, most intelligent person, but his crow eyes were observant and it didn’t take a mastermind to figure out the way Atsumu felt for his wing spiker. 

He figured he was forgotten about, so he discreetly hung up and went to bother his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done! there will be three in total unless i get too emotionally attached and let my fingers go crazy hehe
> 
> twitter: @_kmosan


End file.
